


Нет дыма без огня

by Shell_dare



Series: Нет дыма без огня [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Character Death Fix, Cyborgs, Demons, Gen, Male Friendship, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Когда он очнулся, кругом была тьма. Нехорошая, будто живая.
Series: Нет дыма без огня [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025524





	1. Тьма и колдуны

Когда он очнулся, кругом была тьма. Нехорошая, будто живая.

Ну, строго говоря, Смоук был уверен, что очнуться ему уже не светит. Вроде бы, Синдел свернула ему шею… или же нет? Интересно, а мертвец должен ощущать себя мертвецом? И может ли вот эта тьма быть его посмертием? 

Он пошевелился, и во мраке лязгнула цепь. Кандалы на руках и ногах. Значит, он пленник. Правая нога распорота от колена до щиколотки (каблуком проклятой королевы?), и из раны еще сочится кровь. Теплая. Живая.

Выходит, он все-таки жив. А остальные – мертвы. 

Ниндзя принял сидячее положение и прислонился головой к холодной стене. Под прикрытыми веками вскипали картинки их последнего боя с Синдел. Не боя – бойни. Хруст костей самоуверенного Кейджа… хрупнувшая под каблуком система жизнеобеспечения Кабала… верный рыцарь от спецназа Страйкер, его оружие на этот раз оказалось бессильно… металлические удары – Синдел столкнулась с Саб-Зиро. Истеричный треск электроники – киборг выбывает из боя… захлебывающийся кровью Джакс… собственная боль… агонизирующий крик Джейд… Защитники Земного царства оказались беспомощнее новорожденных котят. Теперь все они мертвы, а он живой.

Несправедливо! Зачем ему – жить?

– Что я могу – один?

Смоук никогда не рвался на лидирующие позиции, предпочитая просто следовать за Саб-Зиро. А теперь – что? Все, что осталось от друга – почти брата – неровный осколок бледно-голубой брони, неведомо как оказавшийся в руке. Больше не за кем следовать, и никакой бог больше не спасет его…

Смоук дал себе мысленную оплеуху. Разнылся, как девчонка… Раз его оставили в живых, то зачем-то он врагам нужен. Необходимо выбраться отсюда. Может, найти Рейдена. И отомстить за павших друзей. Разве кандалы смогут удержать дым?

Однако при попытке аккуратно развоплотить руку, его неслабо тряхануло разрядом, сходным с электрическим. Черная магия. Кандалы были явно непростыми. Вскоре послышались приближающиеся шаги, и в противоположной стене открылась дверь.

– Ты! – ниндзя рванулся к вошедшему человеку (человеку ли?) с мертвенно-бледной кожей, изукрашенной алыми татуировками.

– Здравствуй, Смоук, – величаво кивнул Куан Чи, словно не замечая наполненного ненавистью взгляда пленника. – Видимо, ты уже задумался о том, почему тебя оставили в живых. Лин Куэй весьма высоко ценит твои способности шпиона. Мне удалось убедить Императора в необходимости для нас такого воина в Земном царстве. Ты мог бы быть полезен Внешнему Миру, Смоук. 

– А если я не хочу?

– Я не требую ответа прямо сейчас. Но не хотелось бы использовать… особые средства убеждения. Подумай, ниндзя. Но не слишком долго, – колдун вышел, вновь оставив пленника в темноте.

Шпионить за Землей для Шао Канна? Ну уж нет! И никакие «особые средства» его не переубедят. Пытки и смерть лучше предательства.

Или согласиться, для виду, а самому найти Рейдена и остаться с ним? Но ему наверняка не поверят на слово, будут следить… он может и не успеть отыскать бога грома. Да и сам факт двойного предательства… Ниндзя или нет, но свой кодекс чести у него имеется. Лгать и изворачиваться для собственного спасения не хотелось. Даже такой сволочи, как Шао Канн. Но и бесславно умереть в сырой камере не хотелось тоже. 

Вот Саб-Зиро точно знал бы, как поступить. Он умел принимать взвешенные, трезвые решения. Смоук – нет. 

Он сжал металлический осколок.

«Надеюсь, тебе хорошо там, где ты сейчас. А я здесь – один – и не знаю, что мне делать. Прости. Похоже, не выйдет у меня за вас отомстить»

Живая тьма подбиралась все ближе.


	2. Мысли в темноте

Прошло несколько дней. Он не знал точно, сколько – в каменном мешке не было ни единой щелочки, в которую мог бы заглянуть дневной свет, а усиливающаяся жажда почти не давала связно мыслить. Ему чудилось, что тьма с голодным урчанием присасывается к ране на ноге, вытягивая теплую кровь. Он пробовал стряхнуть фантомные щупальца, но только усугублял боль.

Заскрежетала дверь, и в темницу шагнул Куан Чи.

– Обдумал ли ты мое предложение, Смоук? 

– Иди к черту. 

– Жаль. Жаль, что придется применить иные меры, – колдун щелкнул пальцами, и в темницу вошли два уродливых стражника, такие крутили вороты в бассейне с кислотой. Не слишком ли радикальный метод убеждения?

Впрочем, на первый раз колдун решил ограничиться простым избиением. Смоук сжал зубы, запретив себе реагировать на боль и веселить Куан Чи с подручными.

«Невысокого же ты мнения обо мне, колдун. Этого будет недостаточно, чтобы я предал родной мир»

– Довольно! – раздраженно оборвал избиение Куан Чи.

«Ну ты же не думал, что я сразу сломаюсь, колдун? Я же все-таки ниндзя. Чертова темнота…»

Его снова оставили одного. Похоже, это тоже была разновидность пытки. Одиночество и живая тьма… Интересно, она тоже служит Куан Чи? Или это самодостаточное существо? Или просто его слишком сильно ударили по голове и “живость” тьмы – лишь галлюцинация?

Тьма жадно облизывала свежие раны. Ей не было дела до размышлений жалкого смертного.

Куан Чи благополучно забыл про пленника еще на несколько дней. Смоук мрачно поспорил сам с собой, от чего умрет раньше – от сепсиса или жажды?

Тьма уже не казалась ему чем-то страшным. По крайней мере, она успешно скрывала неприглядную действительность в те – уже довольно редкие – моменты, когда она его вообще интересовала.

Его попеременно бросало то в жар, то в холод. Хотелось… странного. Прогуляться по улочкам Праги, зарыться с головой в сугроб… И если Прагу объяснить он еще как-то мог – город всегда казался ему странно-родным, то второе желание куда больше подходило… криоманту, да. Смоук вздохнул. Сухая горячая тьма заставляла все чаще вспоминать о друге.

«Колдун понял, что я не соглашусь? Вряд ли, он не из тех, кто так быстро сдается. Готовит новую пакость – вот это вернее»

Впрочем, в Честь уже приходилось вцепляться зубами. Инстинкт самосохранения неумолимо диктовал свою волю. Ниндзя уже не был уверен в том, что если колдун явится снова, то не получит согласие.

«А за кем он хочет, чтобы я следил? Ведь все мертвы. За Рейденом? Бред. Смертный не может уследить за богом. За военными? А смысл? Они же просто люди. Хотя… если киноактер может убить минотавра… Смысл есть»

Даже простые люди способны на многое, если их прижать к стенке. А если их направить, рассказать слабые стороны новых противников. Шао Канна они, конечно, не победят, но хоть что-то сделать смогут.

«Или, может, кто-то все-таки спасся?»

Мысль была приятной, хоть и отдавала фантастикой. Жаль, у него уже нет сил, чтобы хотя бы попытаться сбежать…


	3. Галлюцинации

Его сознанием завладели бредовые видения – порождения боли и безнадеги. Из тьмы выступал то Грандмастер – зловещий старик в алых одеяниях, что тянулся к нему уродливыми металлическими клешнями, собираясь превратить в бездушную машину; то Синдел – и он снова слышал зловещий хруст позвонков; то какие-то совсем уж безобразные монстры. Их внезапно сметало гудящее пламя и крики беснующейся толпы. Почему-то это было страшнее Синдел и Грандмастера вместе взятых.

Смоук тихо застонал, мечтая, чтобы все это уже наконец закончилось. Сектор был прав. Он слишком слаб для воина Лин Куэй.

Потрескавшихся губ коснулось нечто холодное и благословенно-мокрое. Ниндзя с трудом слизнул капли живительной влаги – язык распух и не слушался, да и лишнее прикосновение к разбитым губам вызывало боль. Но это же вода…

– Еще…

Снова несколько капель. Чем бы оно ни было, соприкосновение с пышущей жаром кожей не шло ему на пользу. Но вода хотя бы вырвала его из огненного ада. Смоук приоткрыл глаза. Реальность оказалась бредовей выдумок лихорадки.

– Глюк, – улыбнулся ниндзя.

– Не разговаривай, – шепнул глюк, осторожно просовывая ему в рот еще одну льдинку. – Пей.

Смоук послушно сглотнул.

– Живее! – прошипел от двери кто-то невидимый.

– Сейчас, – глюк взялся за кандалы. Цепи льдисто зазвенели, рассыпаясь на звенья. Черная магия не смогла соперничать с запредельно-низкой температурой.

Галлюцинация вела себя странно, непохоже на остальные. Но теперь все правильно, так? Есть, за кем следовать…

Смоук закрыл глаза и позволил себе отключиться.

– Убери руки! Последние мозги ему выстудишь!

– Сама велела сбить жар.

– Вот именно – сбить жар. А не заморозить, жестянка ты бесчувственная!

Сознание лениво фиксировало очередную перебранку Защитников Земного царства. И как эти люди могут спасать мир, если между собой договориться не в состоянии?

Тело пребывало в блаженном покое, кто-то позаботился обо всех его ранах… Какая странная… галлюцинация?!

Смоука подбросило в воздух, но его в четыре руки удержали.

– Тихо, заполошный, тихо. Все швы сорвешь, – Соня Блэйд, уставшая, но живая и здоровая. – Повезло тебе, что ногу отрезать не пришлось. Похромаешь недельку-другую и будешь как новенький, – лейтенант хлопнула его по плечу и ушла куда-то.

Смоук боялся обернуться. Боялся, что лежащие на плечах холодные руки – всего лишь остаточная галлюцинация не восстановившегося до конца разума. 

– Ты меня напугал, – металлически-синтезированный голос.

– Я думал, все мертвы.

– Почти все, – вздох. – Остались Соня, Кейдж, Лю Кэнг с Рейденом. И мы.

– Лю теперь не до нас, – вернувшаяся Соня поставила на кресло рядом с кушеткой миску ухи, ложку. – Китана умерла у него на руках. Вообще, паршиво все, – голос девушки дрогнул, она отвернулась. – Ты поешь. А мне надо… проверить приборы.

У миски был неровный скол, как раз вдоль цветочного орнамента. Смоук глубоко вздохнул и развернулся.

Киборг выглядел неважно. Броня кое-где потрескалась, ее покрывали пятнышки копоти. На плече куска брони не хватало, и сквозь хитросплетение проводков виднелось живое тело. Зато он выглядел живым, а не полубезумной галлюцинацией.

– Как ты меня нашел?

– Ты позвал – я услышал, – пожал плечами Саб-Зиро. – Отдыхай. Ты нам нужен.


	4. Бытовые трудности героев

Спустя два дня вынужденного безделья Смоук взбунтовался и прихромал к Соне.

Защитники Земли сменили место дислокации, устроившись в заброшенном – по причине полуразрушенности – кинотеатре. В одном из кинозалов лейтенант Блейд устроила натуральный Скайнет, стащив сюда, должно быть, два-три компьютерных магазина и подключившись ко всем возможным сетям. Остатки сопротивления были в курсе всех новостей, но для оперативного реагирования людей не хватало. Поэтому защитники мотались по континенту, стараясь, по мере сил, нейтрализовать вторженцев, появляясь “дома” в лучшем случае на два-три часа. Постоянно на базе торчала только Соня, вынужденная следить за системой и координировать действия защитников, и Смоук, которому консилиум из лейтенанта Блейд и Саб-Зиро запретил покидать кинотеатр до полного выздоровления.

– Зачем встал? – Соня заметила его сразу же, едва Смоук переступил порог зала.

– Не могу так долго бездельничать. Тебе помощь нужна?

– Нет. Пока Куан Чи занят, я и одна могу за всем уследить.

– Чем занят Куан Чи? – ниндзя опустился в кресло рядом с Блейд – стоять было больно.

– А он тебе не рассказал, да? – Соня совершенно по-девчоночьи хихикнула. – Мы с Саб-Зиро взломали архивы Лин Куэй – они так кстати сделали электронную версию – и выяснили, что клан Ширай Рю на самом деле уничтожил один Куан Чи. Когда Саб пошел тебя спасать, он передал эту информацию Скорпиону. Так что колдуну сейчас не до вторжений.

– Откуда он вообще узнал, что меня надо спасать?

– Никто не знает, – девушка пожала плечами. – Просто подорвался куда-то среди ночи, вернулся с тобой на руках. Чего колдуну-то от тебя надо было?

– Хотел шпиона из меня сделать. А где все наши?

– Давай посмотрим, – Соня несколькими касаниями вызвала карту. – Так… Лю медитирует где-то в горах, сейчас его лучше не трогать. Где Рейден мне, конечно, не должно быть известно, но судя по странным метеорологическим сводкам, наш громовержец вправляет мозги кому-то в Техасе. Джонни минут через двадцать будет здесь.

Смоук поморщился. Возвращаясь, Кейдж валился в кресло и начинал долго и пространно разглагольствовать о своем новом фильме, который он обязательно снимет сразу же «как только закончится эта заварушка». Памяти о погибших в нем словно вообще не было. 

Запищал наручный комм Сони.

– Эмм… Соня, – произнес комм голосом Саб-Зиро. – Назови мне, пожалуйста, хотя бы один детский дом в Сан-Франциско.

– Секунду… Вот, на шестой авеню один. А что случилось?

– Маленькие монстры, – с непередаваемой скорбью пожаловался киборг, – по недоразумению называемые детьми. Сироты. Надо сдать их хоть куда-нибудь, пока меня не разобрали на шестеренки.

– Удачи, – Соня отключилась. – Видишь, всех нашли, – лейтенант нажала несколько кнопок и встала из-за пульта. – Пошли, поможешь. Я вчера еду от Джонни в сейф спрятала, а код забыла. А они ж все голодные вернутся. Шпион из тебя не вышел, может, хоть медвежатник получится.


	5. Мертвецы и заговорщики

Он проснулся резко, словно кто-то позвал – хотя рядом никого не оказалось. Смоук бесшумно соскользнул с кушетки и вышел в холл кинотеатра.

Холл был погружен во тьму. Смоука передернуло – воспоминания о черной обитательнице его темницы были еще слишком свежи. Ниндзя не может бояться темноты, это абсурд. И все же… Но эта тьма не была абсолютной – чуть приоткрытая дверь “кабинета” Сони выпускала в темный коридор серебристый свет от мониторов. Где-то поблизости оглушительно храпел Джонни Кейдж. Ничего жуткого, совершенно ничего. Обычная ночь в помещении без окон с перегоревшими лампочками. Открыв дверь, Смоук вошел в “кабинет”.

Соня спала, свернувшись клубочком в кресле, заботливо укрытая цветастым пледом. Ее место за компьютерами занимал Саб-Зиро, внимательно изучающий какую-то схему. Заметив друга, киборг развернулся к нему всем телом, и экран со схемой погас.

– Как ты? 

– Лампочки перегорели, – невпопад ответил Смоук, плюхаясь в кресло рядом. – Я в порядке. Завтра уже смогу сражаться. Что это было? – он кивнул на темный экран. 

– А скажи мне, Смоук, – вкрадчиво спросил киборг, проводя ладонью над инфракрасным переходником компьютера, – как ты относишься к авантюрам? – монитор вновь показал запутанную схему некоего комплекса помещений.

Вся затея с бегством от Лин Куэй и поисками убийцы Би-Хана была чистейшей воды авантюрой. Последствия, к которым она привела, Смоуку категорически не нравились. 

– Я с тобой. 

Саб-Зиро кивнул. Насколько знал его Смоук, сейчас криомант улыбался.

– Это схема дворца Шао Канна, со всеми ходами-выходами. Тронный зал вот здесь, – на схеме зажглась красная точка на месте большого квадратного помещения. Пожалуй, самого большого. – В него можно попасть через Ямы плоти, теперь, когда Шан Цунга нет, они должны быть пусты, – по схеме поползла пунктирная линия. – Из тронного зала два выхода – один ведет в общий коридор, второй, полагаю, в спальню Императора.

– И что ты предлагаешь?

– Я предлагаю вспомнить, что мы – “демоны ночи”. Шао Канн давно нарушил правила Смертельной Битвы, так что я не вижу причин, по которым им должны следовать мы. Зато вижу много причин уничтожить эту заразу. 

– Нет, Джакс, не уходи… – отчаянно прошептала Соня, заставив заговорщиков подпрыгнуть.

– Что с ней? 

– С ней все в порядке. Это мертвые. Они взывают к нам, тем, кто может их услышать, – киборг сжал ладонь Смоука. – Я не сразу понял, что ты жив. Прости. Я мог прийти раньше.

– Тебе не за что просить прощения, – Смоук помолчал. – Откуда у тебя схема?

– Возвращаясь, я столкнулся с двумя Лин Куэй. Думаю, они служили непосредственно Шао Канну. 

– А это не может быть ловушка?

– Именно поэтому я рассказываю об этом тебе, а не Соне. Будет лучше, если никто больше не узнает, – Саб-Зиро аккуратно удалил следы своего пребывания в системе. – Уходим сейчас, иначе нас остановят. Воспользуемся одним из порталов, чтобы попасть во Внешний мир. 

Смоук без лишних слов поднялся и последовал за другом.


	6. Живой или мертвый

Уолл-стрит переживала не лучшие времена. Ударивший по городу катаклизм не пощадил Финансовый квартал, оставив от знаменитой фондовой биржи обугленный мертвый остов. По асфальту змеились трещины, должно быть, и ставшие причиной крупной аварии. Разбитые автомобили еще дымились. Некогда процветающая улица пребывала в запустении и разрухе.

Посередине узкой улицы с характерным треском закрутилась болотно-зеленая воронка портала, выпустив в Нью-Йорк дюжинный отряд таркатанов. Окопавшиеся поблизости солдаты мгновенно открыли по ним огонь – люди уже перестали бояться оскаленных морд и клинков, внезапно вырастающих из рук – человек привыкает ко всему, дайте только срок. Командир вторженцев прорычал команду, и лезвиерукие бросились в лобовую атаку. 

В наступившей суматохе к порталу приблизились два смутно-человеческих силуэта. 

– Разве мы не должны им помочь?

– Не будем раскрывать себя раньше времени. Я даже не уверен, что пересечение границы миров останется незамеченным. Они должны справиться сами. Идем. 

Невидимки проскользнули в портал.

– Похоже, у этого мира есть чувство юмора.

Друзья оказались на усыпанном трупами берегу моря. Том самом берегу, где когда-то – кажется, что много лет назад – расстались, отправляясь разыскивать убийцу Саб-Зиро старшего. Однако на сей раз они собирались пройти этот путь вместе. 

– Нам надо в Живой Лес.

– А другого пути нет? – Смоук поежился. – У меня от этих деревьев мороз по коже.

– Не у тебя одного. Именно поэтому мы и пойдем туда, где шансы встретить врагов меньше. Кроме того, это самый короткий путь.

Живой Лес стоило бы назвать мертвым. Ну или смертельным – и не смотреть, что плагиат. Потому как дышать миазмами гниющей плоти и прелой листвы было… можно, но сложно. Деревья тихо, угрожающе поскрипывали, словно обсуждая вторгшихся к ним чужаков. Чужаки чувствовали себя неуютно, но шагали по тропинке, стараясь держаться подальше от местной флоры.

Внезапно Саб-Зиро рванулся в сторону и схватил рукой пустоту. Покрытая льдом, пустота обрисовала коренастую фигуру рептилоида.

– Отпускать нельзя – донесет.

– Знаю, – в голосе киборга ясно слышалось недовольство – он не любил добивать беспомощных противников. – Слушай, Мастер Дыма, а у тебя есть что-нибудь _не боевое_?

– Вообще-то, каннабис во Внешнем мире не растет, – задумчиво пробормотал Смоук. – Но кое-что сделать можно, – ниндзя образовал над ладонью легкое облачко чуть розоватого дымка, послушно скользнувшее к голове Рептилии. – Если его физиология хоть немного схожа с человеческой, то о нас он вспомнит в самую последнюю очередь. Только давай уйдем отсюда поскорее.

– Разумеется, – киборг заморозил хищный побег, незаметно тянувшийся к другу. 

Живой Лес вскоре остался позади, и “демоны ночи” ступили в величественные в своей бесчеловечности Ямы Плоти.


	7. Расходный материал

– Это ужасно, – Смоук приложил ладонь к прозрачной колбе. Внутри, в зеленой невесомости, парила жуткая пародия на человека – один из первых экспериментов Шан Цунга. 

– Для нас, – от пальцев подошедшего киборга по стеклу разбежалась инистая вязь. – А для них, этих безумных экспериментаторов, подобное – в порядке вещей. Расходный материал – вот что это для них, – в его голосе звучала горечь. Очевидно, он говорил и о себе тоже. 

– Мы сможем справиться со всем этим. Вместе, – Смоук отвернулся от колбы. Прямо перед ним оказался полурасчлененный труп, но профессиональный убийца только отмахнулся – приходилось видеть и худшие экземпляры. – Ты можешь разобраться, куда нам идти? – из зала вело несколько дверей, похожих, как две капли воды.

– Дай мне минуту.

Ниндзя может быть совершенно бесшумен. Может раствориться в тенях, и жертва даже не поймет, почему умерла. Может обратить собственное тело смертоносным клинком… А еще ниндзя может поскользнуться на луже крови и со всей дури врезаться в заваленный окровавленными инструментами стол, обрушив всю эту громыхающую мерзость на пол.

– Ты это слышал? – за ближайшей дверью раздались встревоженные голоса.

Выругавшись, друзья метнулись в темноту, пригасив факелы. В зал ввалились двое стражников – таркатан и киборг Лин Куэй.

– Нет здесь никого, – разочарованно буркнул лезвиерукий, разворачиваясь к выходу.

Киборг обвел зал внимательным взглядом. Саб-Зиро с тоской вспомнил, что рядовые юниты имеют тепловизоры.

– Нарушите…! – ледяной луч оборвал команду, но таркатан уже бросился бежать по коридору. Однозначно – чтобы поднять тревогу.

– Поймай его, Смоук!

Ниндзя растворился в облаке дыма, телепортировавшись за спину убегающего, и ударом кулака сбил его с ног. Увернулся от лезвия, которым его попытались проткнуть, и одним скупым точным движением вбил кадык в горло врага. Таркатан захрипел, хватаясь за горло, но, в общем-то, для него все уже было кончено. Смоук вцепился в отвороты вражеской униформы и потащил слабо подергивающееся тело обратно в зал.

Там тоже было уже тихо, Саб-Зиро что-то настраивал на панели доступа вражеского киборга. Смоук хозяйственно подтащил свою добычу поближе.

– Нужно избавиться от тела.

– Нет надобности, – криомант поднялся и шагнул к открытой двери. – Идем отсюда.

– Но почему?

– Просто доверься мне.

Смоук кивнул и вышел следом за другом, аккуратно прикрыв дверь. Спустя несколько секунд за ней раздался взрыв. 

– Что это было?

– Система самоуничтожения. Пусть думают, что у киборга что-то замкнуло, и он взорвался вместе с напарником. Главное, чтобы Сектор был подальше отсюда – только он еще знает, что систему можно запустить вручную. 

– И у тебя такая система тоже есть?

– Разумеется, – пожал плечами киборг. – Разве я чем-то от них отличаюсь? Для Грандмастера все мы – только лишь расходный материал. Идем. Мы должны найти Тронный Зал раньше, чем охрана найдет нас.


	8. Дог-шоу

Нет, Тронный Зал они нашли. И даже не попались никому из стражников, успевая заметить их раньше и обойти боковыми галереями, темными затхлыми лазами, отчаянно-скрипучими кривыми карнизами или еще как-нибудь. Случайно свернув не туда, они даже “полюбовались” трапезой шоканов. Оказались перед чуть приоткрытыми дверьми, украшенными оскаленными демоническими мордами, и даже беспрепятственно туда вошли. Они только забыли об одной маленькой детали. 

Теперь профессиональные убийцы лежали на перекрытиях колонн, а “деталь”, она же ТайГор, бесновалась внизу, пытаясь до них допрыгнуть. К слову, под весом киборга перекрытия нещадно трещали, а Смоук никогда бы не подумал, что умеет взбегать по вертикальной каменной колонне с шипами. 

Оставить на шкуре зверюги хоть царапину означало вызвать подозрения Шао Канна. Но и сидеть тут, подобно птичкам на ветке, тоже идея не из лучших. 

– Кому-то придется спуститься и увести отсюда эту тварь. 

– Давай я попробую, – Смоук тяжело вздохнул. Особого выбора-то все равно не было. – С моими телепортами шансы уцелеть повыше будут.

– Уверен?

– Да. Только, – Смоук перевел взгляд с “песика” на друга. – Пообещай, что без меня ты ни во что не ввяжешься. 

– Я постараюсь.

Друзья обменялись крепким рукопожатием. Смоук свесился с перекрытия, примериваясь. Любому нормальному человеку было бы страшно прыгать с десятиметровой высоты в объятия кровожадного чудовища. Смоук все-таки считал себя нормальным. Но – прыгнул. 

ТайГор прыгнул тоже, но поймал только облако дыма. Пока зверюга прокашливалась, Смоук успел материализоваться обратно и выскочить за дверь. Через мгновение “песик” радостно шандарахнул дверью об стену, бросившись в погоню. 

Проще всего было завести зверюгу к тем самым шоканам и надеяться, что ТайГор найдет себе там занятие поинтереснее, чем гонки с препятствиями – Смоук перемахнул поваленную статую и метнулся вправо, “песик” приземлился на то же место секундой позже. Одно “но”: четырехрукие трапезничали двумя этажами ниже, и добежать до них – задачка еще та. 

Оставив позади длинный коридор, ниндзя выскочил на лестницу и чуть было не попался – ТайГор преодолел все ступени одним гигантским прыжком, костяные наросты на морде твари располосовали плечо почти до кости. Смоук тихо выругался, едва сумев сконцентрироваться для телепортации подальше от зверя. Погоня продолжалась.

На шум выглянул стражник-таркатан. Ниндзя на максимальной скорости пронесся мимо, ТайГор воспользовался бедолагой как трамплином. Перекатившись под пролетающим мимо зверем, Смоук пробежал прямо сквозь висящий на стене гобелен, вовремя вспомнив, что на схеме за ним был обозначен тайный проход, вроде бы ведущий вниз. Свою ошибку он осознал буквально через несколько мгновений – пол оказался наклонным, а возможности затормозить не было. ТайГор за счет большей массы нагнал его сразу же, и они, сцепившись, кубарем вывалились прямо на стол к опешившим шоканам.

Пробормотав: “А меня тут не было”, Смоук ушел в невидимость и потихоньку сполз со стола. В ближайшее время ТайГор отсюда явно не уйдет. По крайней мере, не раньше, чем отойдет от незапланированного полета и съест все мясо. Стянув со стола матерчатую салфетку (зачем, интересно, шоканам салфетки?) на перевязку, ниндзя поплелся обратно к Тронному Залу, невесело пересчитывая синяки.


	9. Последний бой

Когда спустя четверть часа Смоук добрался до Тронного Зала, то обнаружил его дверь неаккуратно прикрытой. Украшающая дверь оскаленная морда, теперь погнутая, выглядела крайне недовольной. Убедившись, что все еще невидим, ниндзя осторожно проскользнул внутрь, едва вписавшись в щель.

В Тронном Зале обнаружился сам Шао Канн. Император сидел на троне и будто чего-то ждал. Но явно не подкрадывающегося к нему со спины Саб-Зиро, сжимающего в руке ледяной кинжал. Смоук затаил дыхание. Один точный удар мог бы положить конец всему этому.

Но удача была сегодня не на стороне земных воинов. Уже во время удара Шао Канн внезапно нагнулся и, видимо, успел заметить движение. В мгновение ока Император схватил киборга за руку и мощным броском опрокинул его на пол перед троном. 

– Ты пытался убить меня, ничтожество? – прогремел Шао Канн. 

Материализовав прямо в руках огромный молот, Император замахнулся для удара. Сбросив оцепенение, Смоук бросился вперед и в последний момент выдернул друга из-под опускающегося молота. Завеса невидимости с него при этом слетела.

– Жалкие червяки! Узрите же гнев Императора!

Смоук уже видел, на что способен Шао Канн. Особенно четко он уяснил, что к нему ни в коем случае не стоит поворачиваться спиной. К сожалению, думать об этом, уворачиваясь от тяжеленного магического молота, было некогда. 

Император вдруг на огромной скорости протаранил его всеми своими двумястами килограммов, отбросив в сторону. В теле что-то отчетливо хрустнуло, но боли пока не было. Зашипев разозленной кошкой, Смоук телепортировался за спину Канна и нанес удар. И тут же переместился назад, потому что под ноги Императору прикатилась замораживающая бомба. Короткий взрыв – и подброшенное в воздух тело Шао Канна покрылось ледяной коркой. Друзья, не сговариваясь, нанесли ему по мощному апперкоту. Однако, вопреки своим габаритам, Канн быстро оправился и ударом молота отправил киборга в полет до ближайшей стены. Под сводами зала раздался гулкий смех Императора. 

Саб-Зиро поднялся с трудом. Удар чудовищного молота повредил микросхемы, и столкновение со стеной оказалось для системы фатальным. Большая часть служб отключилась, выдав сообщения о критической ошибке. Одна из них, впрочем, не поддавалась повреждениям вообще.

– Смоук. Сможешь подержать его пару секунд?

Швырнув в Императора дымовую бомбу, ниндзя шагнул к другу. 

– Думаю, да. Что ты задумал?

– Просто обездвижь его. И беги.

Киборг начал набирать на наручном компьютере какую-то комбинацию. Смоук вздрогнул от вспышки-воспоминания: “Разве я чем-то от них отличаюсь? Для Грандмастера все мы – только лишь расходный материал”.

– Не смей! – Смоук схватил друга за руку, сбивая настройку. – Не смей так распоряжаться своей жизнью. Я не позволю. 

– Его надо уничтожить.

– Надо, – Смоук кивнул. – И мы это сделаем вместе. Сможешь его еще раз заморозить?

Киборг сверился с показаниями систем:

– Смогу. 

Кивнув, Смоук ринулся в бой. Увернувшись от брошенного молота, он несколькими ударами выбил Шао Канна в воздух, подпрыгнул и пинком отбросил Императора к трону. Взревев, Канн двумя руками схватился за молот. Смоук едва успел увернуться от широкого взмаха.

\- Что у нас не так?

\- Систему заклинило. Продержись еще немного.

\- Пытаюсь, – Смоук телепортировался за спину Императора. Но ударить не успел.

Шао Канн ударил молотом через себя, сбив земного воина с ног, и размахнулся для удара по земле. Смоук дернулся, пытаясь подняться, уже понимая, что не успевает… Внезапно появившийся над ним киборг покрыл свое тело коркой льда, приняв удар молота на себя. Металл хрустнул, переламываясь, но лед сковал Императора. Саб-Зиро образовал в руках ледяной клинок и со всей силы вогнал его в грудь Шао Канна. Поднявшийся Смоук пинком отшвырнул раненного Императора подальше.

– Ничтожества! Я в порошок вас сотру!

– Ты проиграл, – спокойно констатировал криомант. 

В глазах Канна отразилось непонимание. И… страх. Потом глаза и руки проигравшего императора засветились желтым, Император закричал, и его тело разлетелось на куски.

– Все? – Смоук прижал ладони к внезапно заболевшим вискам. – Можем искать путь домой? Саб-Зиро? 

Киборг вдруг рухнул на колени, сжимая руками голову. Кибернетические системы заверещали, сигнализируя о перегрузке. Но почему?

Прищурившись, Смоук неожиданно для себя разглядел прозрачно-зеленый силуэт Императора и отчетливо понял, что тот пытается захватить тело его друга. В нем поднялась глухая ярость.

Живущая внутри него стихия словно обрела собственный разум, набросившись на Шао Канна. Смоук отстраненно отметил, что его тело больше не похоже на человеческое – оно вытянулось и состояло теперь из дыма больше чем на две трети. Зато в этом облике он смог дотронуться до души Императора.

– Оставь моего друга в покое! – голос был больше похож на рычание.

Император казался удивленным, но туманному существу дела до этого не было. Сумев добраться до врага, оно вцепилось в его глотку, раздирая когтями, и не остановилось, пока от души Канна не осталось даже ошметков.

…Придя в себя, Смоук первым делом кинулся к другу. Тело киборга было разбито, но после легкого тычка он застонал и, кажется, очнулся.

– Тундра, ты как?

– Ох. Живой… Кажется. Это что сейчас было?

– Я, – Смоук смущенно пожал плечами. – Похоже, я не человек. Или… не совсем человек. Я, вроде, вспоминаю свое детство. Жертвоприношение… Какой-то культ спалил меня заживо в жертву демону, а я… стал вот этим. Убил их всех. А потом снова стал человеком и все забыл. А теперь вот вспомнил и… мне надо со всем этим разобраться.

– Эненра. Этот дух зовется эненра. Согласно легенде, его можно увидеть, только имея чистое сердце.

– И откуда ты только все знаешь, – Смоук улыбнулся. – Встать сможешь? 

– Встать – да. Идти – не очень, – киборг поднялся, и его тут же повело в сторону. Смоук перекинул его руку через свое плечо.

– Ох, и тяжеленный же ты. Надо найти хорошего механика и снять с тебя всю эту дрянь. 

– Идем домой, Смоук.


	10. Альтернативный эпилог. Все могло быть иначе

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _История закончилась в предыдущей главе. Хеппи-энд, и все такое. Все нижеследующее написано на случай, если кому-то тот конец покажется излишне фантастическим. Все могло бы произойти и иначе._  
>  Предупреждения: смерть персонажей.

Под сводами зала раздался гулкий смех Императора. 

Прошла секунда, вторая. Киборг не поднимался. Смоук глубоко вздохнул, и кинулся в безнадежный бой.

Ему удалось увернуться от брошенного молота и телепортом переместиться вплотную к Шао Канну. И даже нанести несколько ударов, но эта гора мышц снесла его одним движением, словно пушинку. Все-таки, Император Внешнего мира – боец не его уровня. Смоук попытался стать невидимкой, это дало бы ему хоть какое-то преимущество, однако зеленое магическое копье сбило концентрацию, вонзившись в плечо. Он выдернул снаряд и снова телепортировался за спину Императора, нанес удар. Канн пошатнулся, но не упал.

Развернувшись, Император ударил не успевшего отпрыгнуть противника по коленям. Кости захрустели, но Смоук всем телом повис на Императоре, задержав его на пару секунд. Секунд, достаточных, чтобы в живот Шао Канна вонзился ледяной клинок. 

Взревев, Шао Канн взмахнул молотом вокруг себя. Смоук услышал металлический удар. Потом грудь взорвалась ослепляюще-яркой болью, и он упал на колени. На пол часто-часто закапала кровь.

Император уже не обращал внимания на жалких букашек, покусившихся на его жизнь. Он шел к порталу, который должен был перенести его в Земное Царство, для окончательного его покорения. Смоук попробовал подняться, остановить его… но тело больше ему не подчинялось. Шао Канн исчез в портале. 

Мутнеющим взором Смоук нашел Саб-Зиро. Тело киборга было едва ли не разодрано в клочья, огоньки сенсоров погасли. Смоук дополз до друга и уронил голову ему на живот. На остатках сил сжал холодную неподвижную ладонь. Шепнул:

– Я иду с тобой, – и закрыл глаза.

Далеко отсюда, на крыше земного небоскреба, ослабленный их безумной атакой Шао Канн проиграл богу грома Рейдену. Разгневанные нарушением правил их турнира, Старшие боги уничтожили тело и душу Императора Внешнего мира. Земное царство было в безопасности.

Правда, они об этом уже не узнали.


End file.
